blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Foxstar's Place
Introduction= Foxstar's Place is a Super Edition written by Foxy (Foxpaw/shadow). Spoilers Foxkit has always been the smallest kit. She and her littermates are beloved by the Clan because of their adorable innocence. She sneaks out of camp one day and meets a pair of foxes named Rust and Red. They get in trouble because Foxkit can speak to foxes like no other cat before her. As an apprentice, she discovers that her mentor, Glassstorm's brother is in WindClan. She fights in her first ever battle against him and sees Glassstorm nearly kill her brother. She does eventually kill him, as revenge for his murder of Beestar. When she is named a warrior, she takes Hawktalon as her mate. they have three kits and Foxshadow is the happiest she has ever been. she becomes deputy, and, after Icestar dies, becomes leader. She has another litter of kits. There is battle after battle until Foxstar thinks there will never be peace. She must fulfill a prophecy, a prophecy that will finally bring harmony. Foxstar accepts Rust and Red, the foxes, into the Clan, naming them Rustfeather and Redwing. the foxes have kits that are trained as apprentices and accepted into the Clan. Foxstar makes ShadowClan strong again after many moons of pain and defeat. This book has 33 chapters Coding done by the wonderful Crystie |-| Allegiances= ShadowClan Leader Beestar, golden she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes Deputy Icefur, white tom with blue eyes Medicine Cat Juniperheart; light brown she-cat with light blue eyes Apprentice: Dewpaw; white tom with brown dapples and green eyes Warriors Darkwing; white-and-gray tabby tom with golden eyes, Apprentice, Blossompaw Sunlion; light ginger she-cat with brown eyes, Apprentice: Coldpaw Nightwind; black tom with a white chest, white tail-tip, and brown eyes Apprentice: Elkpaw Mountainrock; brown tom with white paws, white chest, and white tail-tip, and brown eyes, Apprentice, Wolfpaw Mooncloud; black tom with black eyes, Apprentice: Whitepaw Rubywind; dark brown she-cat with one blue eye and one brown eye, Grasswing; white tom with black flecks and green eyes Skyfur; white she-cat with black flecks and blue eyes Sheenfur; silver tom with white stripes and black eyes Barkleaf; brown she-cat with black flecks and brown eyes Glassstorm; light gray she-cat with ginger paws and yellow eyes Jaywing; blue-gray tom with white ears and blue eyes Featherpool; white-and brown tabby tom with green eyes Bushytail; tortoiseshell she-cat with a brown bushy tail Mousetail; brown-and-gray tom with a long, thin tail Cottonpelt; white tom with brown paws Deerwind; light-brown tom with white flecks Apprentices Blossompaw; dark brown-and- black tabby she-cat, Coldpaw; black tom with white spots, Elkpaw; light brown tom with dark brown paws and brown eyes, Wolfpaw; tortoiseshell tom with green eyes Whitepaw; white she-cat with brown flecks Queens Oceansong; light gray she-cat with red paws and deep blue eyes, Kits: Foxkit; red she-kit with a white stripe from nose to tail-tip, and black forepaws, Bloodkit; snowy-white kit with a bright red muzzle and rather big paws, Frostkit; light-gray she-kit with white spots, Nightkit; black tom-kit with dark red paws, Windkit; white-and-brown tom-kit with brown paws and green eyes Windwater; light-brown she-cat with blue eyes, Kits; Hawkkit; golden brown tom with faint black stripes and bluish-brown eyes, Pidgeonkit; gray she-kit with black flecks and amber eyes,Finchkit; brown tom-kit with green eyes Applewing; black she-cat with light-brown stripes Elders Flowersky; mottled white she-cat with green eyes (Oceansong’s mother), Patchpelt; dusky gray tom with amber eyes, Deeppool; blue-gray she-cat with white stripes RiverClan LEADER Featherstar- a pale grey she-cat with blue eyes DEPUTY Blizzardtail- a snowy white she-cat with green eyes and a mottled gray tail MEDICINE CAT Flowerstream, a delicate calico she-cat with golden eyes Apprentice, Birchpaw, a dark ginger tom with amber eyes WARRIORS (toms, and she-cats without kits) Cinderdusk- a dark grey she-cat with green eyes Forestlily- a pretty silver tabby she-cat with green eyes Blacktail- brown tabby tom with a black tail and blue eyes Apprentice, Eaglepaw Timberfeather- a dark grey tabby tom with brilliant golden eyes Emberdawn- a russet-colored tom with blue eyes Sundance- a ginger-and-white she-cat with green eyes Apprentice, Dawnpaw Nightmist- a black she-cat with silver eyes Whitewater- a lithe gray-and-white tabby she-cat icy blue eyes Mistlefur- a light brown tabby tom with blue eyes Wolftail- a dark grey tom with blue eyes Apprentice, Ashpaw Smokeflower- a light grey and dark gray mottled she-cat with dark blue eyes Apprentice, Snowpaw Cloudfall- a pure white she-cat with golden eyes Moondapple- a beautiful silver tabby she-cat with smoky blue eyes Darksparrow- a dark grey tabby tom with black ears and green eyes Windwhisper- a long-furred pale grey tom with misty blue eyes Apprentice, Wingpaw Dapplefeather- a light grey tabby she-cat with black dapples and a white-tipped tail with green eyes Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors) Blackpaw- sleek black tom with dark blue eyes Eaglepaw- a white-and-brown tabby tom with green eyes Dawnpaw- a silver-and-white mottled she-cat with blue eyes Lionpaw- golden tabby tom with golden eyes Ashpaw- a dark grey tom with black flecks and dark blue eyes Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits) Iceflower- a ginger-and-white she-cat with pale green eyes Kits: Willowkit, a soft-furred silver tabby she-cat with black paws and dark green eyes; Spiderkit, a fluffy gray-and-white she-kit with blue eyes; Cheetahkit, a spotted tabby she-kit with green eyes, Rosekit, a dark brown she-kit with a white paw and brown eyes, and Frostkit, a snowy white she-kit with icy blue eyes Brightstream- a small ginger tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes Kits: Riverkit, a magnificent silver tabby tom-kit with bright blue eyes; Maplekit, a dark ginger she-kit with white flecks and blue eyes; and Craterkit, a slender black she-kit with blue eyes Echodrift- a blue-gray she-cat with black paws and silver eyes Kits: Jasminekit, a cream-and-white she-kit with violet eyes; Firekit, a black tom-kit with golden eyes; and Bramblekit, a dark brown tom-kit with golden eyes Elders (retired queens and warriors) Fluffyfur- light gray tom with brown eyes Sweetapple- golden she-cat with red patches and vivid green eyes Tigerstripe- brown-and-orange spotted tom with black eyes Ravenshine- black she-cat with silver feather-like stripes WindClan Leader: Larkstar- a mottled brown tom with amber eyes Deputy: Jaymist, a blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes Medicine Cat: Leafspring, a sleek tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Apprentice, Flightpaw, a grey tabby tom with amber eyes Warriors: Fallowtail, a honey-brown she-cat with brown eyes Mudsky, stocky dark brown tom with faint light gray spots and amber eyes Runningbrook, a grey tabby she-cat with silver eyes Specklefeather, a white she-cat with black flecks and green eyes Apprentice, Hailpaw Mintstripe, a pale grey she-cat with minty green eyes Mallowfur, a dark grey tabby tom with golden eyes and black paws Badgertail, a black she-cat with a long white stripe running from nose to tail-tip and amber eyes Apprentice, Sharppaw Springstep, a bright ginger she-cat with green eyes Icegaze, a light brown tabby tom with blue eyes Milkmoon, a white she-cat with faint silver splotches and blue eyes Apprentice, Driftpaw Ashtail- a dark grey tom with a black tail and green eyes Mountainfur- a swift gray tabby she-cat with silver-blue eyes Willowlight- a gray she-cat with a black stripe down her back and green eyes Frostfeather- a white tom with golden eyes Moonbreeze- a silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes Bluewing- a sleek blue-silver she-cat with grey dapples and silver eyes Oakfrost- a honey-brown tom with frosty blue eyes Darkwing- a jet-black tom with green eyes and faint silver speckles Branchtail- a dark brown tom with a lighter honey-brown tail and golden eyes Roseshadow- jet-black she-cat with electric blue eyes Apprentices Sharppaw- a white-and-black tom with sharp fangs and golden eyes Driftpaw- a bright calico she-cat with green eyes Hailpaw- a gray-and-silver tom with blue eyes Queens Lightstreak- dark brown she-cat with golden eyes Kits: Rosekit; black she-kit with blue eyes Songkitkit; white she-kit with ginger stripes Acidkit; light gray tom-kit with a brown spot on his back Smallkit; light brown tom-kit with a white head Flutterstep- ginger she-cat with red stripes and blue eyes Kits: Swallowkit: brown tabby she-cat with black eyes; Ashkit: light gray she-cat with green eyes; Emberkit: golden she-kit with amber eyes Elders Shocksplash- blue-gray tom with electric blue eyes Stormwater- light-brown and gray tabby tom with brown eyes Leafblaze- black she-cat with a white spot on her back and blazing green eyes Amberdusk- golden she-cat with brown stripes and black eyes ThunderClan Leader Shardstar- black tom with white paws and golden eyes Deputy Shimmerwing- silver she-cat with violet eyes Medicine Cat Poppyleaf- reddish-brown she-cat with green eyes Apprentice, Berryleaf- black-and-white she-cat with bright green eyes Warriors Sharpstorm- black- and brown tabby tom with blue eyes Apprentice, Daisypaw Earthfeather- brown tom with black stripes and amber eyes Apprentice, Lilacpaw Swirlpelt- gray she-cat with black swirls Apprentice, Wildpaw Jayfrost- gray-brown she-cat with amber eyes Sunbreeze- pale yellow she-cat with green eyes Fleckdawn- white tom with black flecks and amber eyes Cloudyfur- pure white she-cat with blue eyes Sandtail- sandy ginger she-cat with golden eyes Ripplewave- silver-gray tom with golden eyes Briarflower- pretty dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and a white paw Skysong- white-and gray she-cat with black paws and blue eyes Streakface- silver tabby tom with a black stripe across his face and black eyes Pebbletail- white she-cat with black-and gray flecks and gray eyes Boldfur- brown tom with light green eyes Rainstorm- black tom with blue eyes Apprentices Daisypaw- thick-furred white tom with amber eyes Lilacpaw- grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes Quiverpaw: dark brown tom with black flecks around his face Wavepaw: black tom with white paws, chest, and tail-tip Falconpaw: tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes Queens Strikewind- blue-gray she-cat with black eyes Bubblepelt- white she-cat with a brown chest and tail-tip Shimmercloud- silver she-cat with blue eyes Runningbrooke- brown she-cat with black eyes Queens Elkwing- brown-and-white she-cat with amber eyes Kits; Shadekit; black she-kit with green eyes; Rushkit; brown tom with black stripes and blue eyes Elders Horsewhisper- sand-colored tom with big brown eyes Shadowwater- black tom with white dapples and blue eyes Tigershine- orange she-cat with black stripes and green eyes Glowfern- gold she-cat with amber eyes TRIBE OF RUSHING WATER Teller Of The Pointed Stones (Stoneteller)- light brown tom with green eyes Cave-Guards Mist That Shrouds Pool- soft silver-gray she-cat with blue eyes Night Of Soft Breeze- long-haired black tom with misty blue eyes Wind That Leaps Swiftly- lithe gray tom with white speckles and green eyes Sky That Blazes Scarlet- beautiful golden she-cat with luminous green eyes Drift Of Morning Breeze- unique tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes Splash of Bright Blue Water- blue-silver she-cat with bright blue eyes Fox That Slinks Through Dark Shadows- red she-cat with white front paws and white stripe going from nose to tail tip; and black hindpaws; with forest-green eyes Thorn of Crimson Rose- dark-brown she-cat with one red paw and one black paw, and blue eyes Prey-Hunters Leaf Dappled Among Stars- white-and-gray tabby she-cat with green eyes Squirrel Flying Through The Trees- ginger tom with brown eyes Tail Of Golden Eagle- white-and-black tabby tom with blue eyes Heather That Quakes In Breeze- gray she-cat with violet eyes Sky Glowing With Flame Colors- gray-and-golden she-cat with green eyes and white splotches Rain Falling Gently On Willow- silver-and-white swirled she-cat with smoky blue eyes Iris With Dark Blue Petals- silver-blue she-cat with blue eyes Violet Swaying In Golden Dawn- golden-white she cat with blue eyes Lake In Lush Green Meadow- gray tabby tom with green eyes Peak Of Sharp Canyon- dark ginger tom with amber eyes Kit-Mothers Breeze That Shimmers On Water- soft blue-gray she-cat with golden eyes Step Of Dancing Rain- beautiful silver she-cat with misty blue eyes Elders Ripple Of Stirred Dust- white-and-brown tom with amber eyes Pebble That Falls Off Mountain- dusky gray she-cat with golden eyes Pool Of White Water- soft white she-cat with blue eyes Category:Completed Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction